Late Night Visit
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Vampire Diaries fic. Two years after finding and being with his soulmate Damon Salvatore decides to visit her. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Again, I own diddily squat, except Mila Smith. All other characters belong to L.J Smith. Not making anything from this, only fun. This story takes place two years after "The Meeting." Has some bad language, but nothing too bad.

Late Night Visit.

PART 1

When he comes to me, the whole world shakes. He is evil, yet he says he loves me. How can anyone who is evil, even be capable of love? He says he has never felt like this before, that the word "love" is not even in his vocabulary. But I know that he loves me, whenever I look into those endless night dark eyes of his, I just know that no matter what anyone who knows him says, I know he loves me.

Later that night, after I have gone to bed, after everyone is asleep, I wait in the darkness, the digital clock by my bed says, 2:45am. About half an hour later, I hear the rustling of leaves and branches on the tree right outside my window, after about five more minutes, I hear someone calling me.

"Mila?" The voice is very sensual, hypnotic, and thickly Italian accented. I see a figure dressed mostly in black sitting on my windowsill, leather boots, black leather trousers, blood red silk shirt and a very long leather jacket. The figure's hair, eyebrows and eyelashes, so heavy, they look as though they weigh his eyelids down, are also black, the only colour he has, is his skin, which is like white marble. He also wears a silver ring on his third finger on his right hand; a lapis lazuli stone is set in the middle of the ring.

"Mila, baby? Please open the window for me; it is very uncomfortable sitting here on your windowsill. I would come in, but the window is locked!"

He looks at me with pleading midnight black eyes, if he were human, which he is not; he would have been giving the male version of a hurt puppy.

"Oh, sorry Damon, mum must have locked it." I say to him after I climbed out of bed and opened the window.

Damon Salvatore, looks at me lovingly, then says, "Don't worry about it, she is just keeping you safe," He chuckles, and continues, "Of course, it will take more than a locked window to keep me away from you!" More laughter. He then leans in and kisses me passionately, his lips are surprisingly warm against mine, even though he has been outside in the cold November night.

"Damon? What the hell are you doing here? It's almost 3:30 in the bloody morning, and I need to get up at 7:00 for school! Not that I'm complaining about you being here, just be here earlier Okay?"

"Sorry angel, but I was held up, my annoying little brother was lecturing me about my eating habits!" At that, Damon rolled his eyes!


	2. 2

Sharmeen: This was originally my first fanfic. It started off as something to put on my door (I have a lot of quotes and stuff on the outside of my bedroom door, as well as a picture of a werewolf), but it ended up turning into a fanfic. But then I reread over this fic, and I never said how Damon and Mila met up, so I wrote "The Meeting", so the first fanfic that I wrote, ended up being the sequel to the second fic (don't ask I do a lot of things backward, but so did a lot of famous people).

PART 2

Damon Salvatore is a five hundred and forty- year-old vampire; he was made a vampire in Florence, Italy, in the late 1400s by a vampire called Katherine von Schwarzschild, who also made Damon's little brother Stefan a vampire, Damon looks to be in his early twenties, and Stefan looks to be about seventeen.

"Stefan still giving you a hard time?" I ask laughing at the disgusted look Damon's giving me.

"As always. Honestly, I don't know how that boy ever survived the last five hundred years."

"Maybe it was by chance? Or maybe he had his "darling" older brother looking out for him?" I ask sweetly. Damon pretends to deck me for that, but I duck away crawling under my bed covers.

"Damon?" I ask, shivering slightly.

"Hmm?" He replies, lazily.

"Do me a favour, and close the window, please? It's bloody freezing in here!"

After that Damon closes the window, and then asks, "Want me to…"

"Mila? Who are you talking to in there?" A voice from the hall asks.

"Oh, shit! Damon hide behind the bed, quick." I whisper. Just as Damon hides, my mum comes into my bedroom.

"And what are you doing up at 3:45 in the morning, young lady?" She asks, looking at me angrily.

"I had a bad dream, but I'm going back to sleep now." I reply, yawning.

"Alright, but make sure the window's locked. 'Night Mila." She says about to go out the door.

"I will, 'night mum."

"'Night Damon." My mum says, turning back and looks over the side of my bed.

"'Night Mrs. Smith!" Damon replies sweetly.

"Mum? How'd you know Damon was there?" I ask suspiciously.

"Woman's intuition, and besides, Mother's know everything!" My mum replies, laughing.

After my mum had gone, I turned to where Damon was hiding, and I see him holding up one of my stuffed toys, a gorilla holding a half peeled banana, moving the banana up and down, between the gorilla's legs.

"Oh, Mila! You look so sexy in those pjs, I just wanna – hey!" Damon says, speaking in a very sensual voice, and then yelps before he has a chance to finish what he was about to say.

I grab the gorilla and hit Damon over the head with it. "Damon Salvatore!" I hiss, "You dirty minded vampire, I'm shocked!" Damon sits on the bed, grinning wickedly.

"What was it you were going to say, just as my mum walked in?" I ask curiously.

"I was going to say, "Want me to come under the covers and keep you warm?"'

"Nope, but you can wrap your arms around me instead." I reply sweetly.

As Damon wraps his arms around me, and I lean into his embrace, his pager goes off.

"Bloody hell!" Damon swore, then again in fifteen different languages. "Dammit, it's Stefan, I will have to kill him! Wanna help?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna rip him limb from limb!" I say, pretending to be very angry.

"Great! Just what I need! It's a 9-1-1 emergency, Matt has been attacked!" Damon groans viciously.

"Well then I suppose you'll be going then? Good, I need my sleep." I say, yawning.

"Are you _that _eager to get rid of me?" Damon asks, looking hurt.

"No, I'm just tired, that's all. Will you be coming back tomorrow night?"

"Yes, unless you don't want me to?" He asks, pretending to be hurt.

"I always want you to" I reply, pouting at him.

"Okay then, I don't wanna go. But I'll bring you back Stefan's head on a stick!" Damon laughs.

"Okay then, in the meantime, you go be the 'Dark Avenger', and help out with the attack problem!"

"I'm _really _going to kill Stefan for this!" Damon growls.

"Brotherly love, you can't beat it!" I reply dreamily. "OUCH! Hey! What was _that _for? You didn't need to smack me over the head with that stupid gorilla!"

Damon just grins wickedly again, and says, "Call it payback, for hitting me with it!"

With that, he heads for the window, then pauses, "Oh, I forgot to give this to you." He hands me a small velvet pouch, which I open, then gasp, pulling out a white- gold ring with a garnet stone in the middle. My birthstone. I put it on my right middle finger.

"Damon, it's gorgeous! Thank you." I pull him close and kiss him for all I'm worth.

"Do I have to buy you a present every time I want a kiss?" Damon asks thoughtfully.

"No, it only works the first time, after that, you just need to ask."

"Okay. Mila can I kiss you?" Damon asks humorously.

"Okay!" He then kisses me; I feel it burn my very veins.

"See you tomorrow night? I'll try to be here earlier." Damon promises.

"'Night Damon, I love you." I reply, reluctant to let him leave.

"'Night Mila, I love you too." He leans close, and kisses the tip of my nose. With that, he climbs out my window, turns back to me, winks, smiles, then turns around and disappears in a flutter of wings.

"God, is he ever so sexy? He's even cute as a crow!" I say to myself, dreamily. I then lie down and go to sleep, with Damon on my mind.

**Sleep well my little Angel** I hear in my head, just as sleep takes me over.

The End.


End file.
